Culpabilité et réconfort
by Katkitten4
Summary: Après une journée difficile durant laquelle la Mort a failli emporter deux de ses amis, Beckett profite de la présence de Castle.


Coucou ! Voici un petit OS écrit il y a un mois (oui oui j'ai tardé à le taper et à le poster). J'espère que vous aimerez! Celui-ci se passe juste après l'épisode 6x11, dans lequel Ryan et Espo sont prisonniers des flammes...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Culpabilité et réconfort<p>

Allongée dans la baignoire, je resongeai aux dernières heures passées. Cette journée avait été particulièrement difficile, et le fait d'y repenser me laissa entrevoir l'image de Ryan et Esposito cernés par les flammes. Je frissonnai, l'idée qu'ils aient frôlé la mort me hantait.

Bien plus que des collègues, ils étaient mes amis, nos amis, notre famille. A plusieurs reprises, durant cette longue attente pour les sortir de là, j'avais croisé le regard de Castle. Lui aussi s'inquiétait du sort des bros. Ils ne pouvaient mourir de cette façon. Espo avait Lanie qui l'attendait et Ryan devait faire connaissance avec son enfant. Je n'osais imaginer ce qu'avait pu ressentir Jenny, devoir accoucher dans une ambulance, donner la vie alors que la Mort s'approchait de son mari. Vivre l'un des plus beaux moments de sa vie tout en en vivant l'un des pires, c'était tellement paradoxal !

Finalement, ils avaient réussi à s'en sortir et chacun de nous avait pu laisser le soulagement le gagner. Voir Ryan rencontrer sa petite Sarah Grace était un tableau des plus émouvants.

Ce qui était certain, c'est que les circonstances de la naissance de cette enfant n'étaient pas ordinaires.

Rick et moi nous étions regardés en souriant et je m'étais blottie un peu plus dan ses bras, tout est bien qui finit bien comme disait l'adage. Après le départ de l'ambulance, Esposito et Lanie étaient rentrés ensemble. Lanie avait besoin d'être rassurée, d'être sûre qu'il allait bien. Quant à Castle et moi, après un passage éclair au Precinct afin de prévenir tout le monde et de régler quelque paperasse, nous étions rentrés au loft.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers le livre que Castle avait posé à côté de la baignoire. Ce soir, je n'avais pas envie de lire quelques pages de mon écrivain préféré. J'étais lasse et ne souhaitais que profiter du bonheur d'être avec Rick.

Sortant du bain, je m'habillai rapidement et rejoignis mon fiancé qui était dans son bureau.

Je m'appuyai contre le chambranle de la porte, et l'observai écrire. Tellement plongé dans son histoire, il en oubliait ce qui l'entourait. Il leva enfin la tête après quelques minutes et me sourit.

- Déjà en train d'écrire ?

- Il me fallait noter tout ça « à chaud », répondit-il en mimant des guillemets. Tu vas bien ? S'enquit-il, s'approchant de moi.

- Oui.

Je me mordis la langue, mon oui avait plus goût de non, ma voix m'avait trahie et je savais que Rick n'était pas dupe. Il m'étreignit et déposa un baiser sur mes cheveux. Il me guida jusqu'au canapé où nus nous assîmes.

- Toi aussi tu penses à cette histoire ?

- Oui, avouai-je en posant ma tête contre son torse. Je me pose des questions. Je sais qu'on est flics, c'est notre métier que d'être confrontés au danger, mais là, c'est comme si c'était un des nôtres qui avait poussé Ryan et Espo dans ce feu ? Notre rôle est de prévoir ces risques, de les minimiser voire de les supprimer pas de se retrouver piégés dans les flammes. Si les gars n'avaient pas appelé nous ne les aurions sans doute jamais retrouvés vivants. Ryan n'aurait pas connu Sarah Grace, il ne l'aurait jamais vue, n'aurait jamais pu la prendre dans ses bras et…

J'étouffai un sanglot. J'étais épuisée et penser qu'un enfant ait failli vivre sans l'un de ses parents me rappela ma situation.

Castle me frotta doucement l'épaule, tentant de me rassurer et de calmer la douleur qui m'habitait.

- Kate, il va bien, Ryan et Espoito vont bien et Sarah Grace connaîtra son père.

- C'était à moi de me retrouver là-bas, pas à eux.

Je me sentais coupable, c'est vrai. J'étais censée veiller sur mon équipe, même si je savais qu'ils faisaient leur travail et étaient assez grands pour se protéger eux-mêmes.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Kate, fit Castle en écho, et ils ont de la ressource, la preuve !

Il sourit, tentant de me dérider et reprit :

- En y réfléchissant, nous avons vécu une situation assez similaire dans ce container. Bon, nous aurions pu mourir de froid, eux ont failli fondre sous la chaleur. J'espère qu'ils n'attraperont pas un coup de froid suite à cette histoire.

Je ris plus franchement à cette remarque, puis soupirai.

- Espo et Ryan sont importants pour moi, murmurai-je.

- Je sais, ils le sont aussi pour moi. Sûrement pas de la même façon, mais je pense comprendre ce que tu ressens.

- Je n'aurais pas pu les perdre.

- Tu ne les as pas perdus. Ils sont là, bien vivants, et je suis persuadé que d'ici la semaine prochaine, tu regretteras de ne pas les avoir laissés flamber. Hum, ça me donne une idée de nouvelle recette made in Castle : les bros flambés.

Je lui jetai un regard lourd de sens.

- Trop tôt ? fit-il.

J'acquiesçai en souriant et repris ma position initiale.

- Tu ne peux pas être là pour tout le monde, Kate. Tu restes humaine et je pense que nous avons une bonne étoile qui veille sur l'équipe ? Combien de fois avons-nous frôlé la mort ? Nous défions les statistiques.

A cet instant, je ne sais pourquoi, je repensai aux mots de Royce. _If only_. Une sorte de carpe diem.

Je me blottis plus étroitement encore contre Castle, ayant désespérément besoin de le sentir là. Je percevais les battements de son cœur, véritable berceuse rassurante. Je fermai les yeux, me laissant aller.

Alors que je me laissais sombrer dans un sommeil bienvenu, le portable de Castle sonna. Je n'en saisis que des bribes, jusqu'à ce que Rick me secouât légèrement.

- Kate, c'est pour toi. Esposito.

A ces mots, je me relevai rapidement, bien réveillée.

- Hey Beckett, tout va bien ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça.

- J'ai la tête solide, ne vous en faites pas. Ryan vent d'appeler, il aimerait qu'on fête la naissance de Sarah Grace au Old Haunt demain soir.

- Je serai là.

- Génial, Castle a dit qu'il vous y aurait traîné de toute façon.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui, répondis-je dans un sourire.

Il y eut un moment de silence un peu gêné, et j'aurais cru qu'il avait raccroché si je n'avais pas entendu sa respiration à l'autre bout du fil.

- Espo ?

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien Beckett.

- De quoi…

- Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle, alors cessez de vous en vouloir pour ça, c'est compris ?

Sa voix était douce mais ferme, il me connaissait bien et savait trouver les mots, comme un grand frère qui tentait de me protéger et qui me pardonnait mon impuissance.

- Bien détective Esposito, à vos ordres, répondis-je en souriant de nouveau, soulagée malgré tout d'un poids.

- Ryan m'a dit la même chose, il refuse que vous vous sentiez coupable. Ah et il vous remercie aussi de lui avoir passé Jenny et de nous avoir permis d'attendre pour les dépositions.

- C'est normal, murmurai-je la gorge serrée.

Nouveau silence plus léger cette fois-ci.

- Espo ? Merci.

- Merci à vous, Beckett.

Une fois la communication terminée, je me tournai vers Rick qui souriait. Je lui répondis et retrouvai la chaleur de ses bras.

- Pourquoi Esposito t'a appelé en premier ? M'enquis-je en réalisant soudain qu'il n'avait pas appelé sur mon téléphone.

- Il a essayé de te joindre mais tu ne dois plus avoir de batterie et il se doutait bien que tu serais ici. Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres et laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être auquel le mien fit écho, tout en pensant que, finalement, mes coéquipiers me connaissaient beaucoup plus que je ne le pensais.

C'était normal, songeai-je avant de laisser le sommeil m'envahir. N'étions-nous pas une famille ?


End file.
